


Las Noches

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gigolo, M/M, host - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Serie de historias cortas que narran las historias que acontecen en el peculiar club de sita de las noches.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite-sama
> 
> Nota: Ubicado en un universo alterno. Se me ocurrió después de releerme los otros días Love Mode XD

**Prologo**

 

Supongo que debo empezar desde el principio. Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki soy el hermano menor de Aizen Sousuke. Se preguntaran por que no llevo su mismo apellido, me imagino pero eso es algo simple no lo llevo por que somos hijos de la misma madre mas no del mismo padre. Yo nací del segundo matrimonio de nuestra madre el nació del primero y su padre había muerto heredándole una gran fortuna y un lugar muy especial, Las Noches.  Las noches puede parecer un lugar muy decente y elegante pero no lo es. Las noches es un local de anfitriones. Aquí trabaja la elite de los anfitriones.

 

Pero empezaré por decirles que el mejor de los anfitriones semes sin duda es el pervertido de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, yo sé porque les digo que es un pervertido, elegante pero pervertido. Pero todos sus clientes estaban satisfechos con el y hacia ganar bastante dinero a Las Noches.

 

Por otra parte el mejor de los anfitriones ukes es sin duda Ulquiorra Cifer, con su pelo negro largo  hasta los hombros y sus ojos verdes, era una mina de dinero para mi hermano, sus honorarios por hora eran mucho mas de lo que ganaba un trabajador normal en una hora y ni hablemos de lo que costaba una noche enterar en una velada con el y mucho menos obtener el derecho de llevárselo a la cama. Pero a pesar de su alto coste todos los miembros del club de Las Noches lo deseaban, Ulquiorra poseía una belleza deslumbrante pero a la vez misteriosa que era como un imán.

 

De las mujeres la anfitriona numero uno era Halibel y eso se entiende rápido en cuanto se le ve Halibel era una belleza despampanante y coqueta cuando estaba en su trabajo fuera de este solía ser muy seria.

 

Pero otro detalle que deben saber de Las Noches es que este no es un club normal, las noches es un club homosexual. Correcto! justo como se imaginan, los anfitriones atienden a hombres y las anfitrionas a mujeres.

 

Yo hasta hace poco no sabia nada de esto, pues mi hermano que me lleva 15 años y yo nunca hemos sido muy unidos, pues cuando cumplió los 18 años se marcho de la casa a hacerse cargo de su herencia y por ese entonces yo solo tenia 3 años y un año después murió nuestra madre por lo que no lo volví a ver hasta que cumplí quince años, un accidente de autos acabo con la vida de mi padre y mis dos hermanas, y mi custodia fue entregada a mi único familiar vivo, Aizen. Fue así que vine a parar a Las Noches y ahora les contare algunas de las cosas que pasan aquí.

 

Empezaré por la historia de Grimmjow es la que mas gracia me da, a ese pervertido le dieron de cal y de sal, por que del cliente que les voy a hablar.... ya lo entenderán.

 

**Continuara....**

 


	2. Capítulo 1: Un Cazador Cazado.

** Capítulo 1: Un Cazador Cazado. **

 

 

-Señor.-Grimmjow Jaggerjack hizo una ligera reverencia ante su jefe Aizen Sousuke-¿Para que me mando a llamar?-pregunto respetuosamente.

 

-Grimmjow te mande a llamar por que esta vez se te ha asignado un cliente VIP y como tal tienes que tratarlo especialmente bien.

 

Le informo Aizen. Grimmjow se sintió inmediatamente curioso. Todos los miembros de Las Noches eran millonarios, ricos, importantes e influyentes miembros de la sociedad, así que ser un cliente VIP en Las Noches no era algo simple, a menos que fueras de la realeza o algo así.

 

-Daré lo mejor de mí como siempre señor.

 

Asintió el peliazul. Aizen asintió complacido en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y Aizen lo autorizó a entrar. Era Hisagi Suhei medio hermano de Kaname Tosen, su asistente personal. Kaname estaba enfermo y Hisagi lo estaba sustituyendo, traía en su mano una carpeta que entrego a Aizen después de saludar con una sonrisa amable a Grimmjow pero sin decir nada, Hisagi no era alguien muy hablador.

 

Aizen le hecho una ojeada a la carpeta y se la entrego a Grimmjow.

 

-Ahí esta toda la información de tu cliente VIP. Mañana llegara y será tu cliente toda la semana así que has un itinerario de lo que piensas hacer con el. Su nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki, es el heredero de la dinastía Kuchiki, en pocas palabras es un pequeño jeque de oriente medio.

 

Le informo Aizen. Grimmjow trago gordo, eso sí era impresionante, así que tendría a un pequeño príncipe para el, no estaba nada mal.

 

-Bueno Grimmjow estudia la información, cualquier duda le preguntas a Hisagi.

 

Dio por finalizada Aizen la reunión. Grimmjow asintió y asiendo una reverencia se retiro. Se dirigió a su habitación en Las Noches. Pues el club era un altísimo y elegante edificio, con todas las comodidades en los primeros 10 pisos para atender a los clientes, en uno había una enorme piscina, en otro un bar, en otro un restaurante, en varios habían habitaciones especiales de todo tipo y cosas por el estilo cubrían los primeros 10 pisos. Del 11 al 13 eran área de entrenamiento tanto para los nuevos como para los no tan nuevo, del 14 al 15 eran habitaciones para los acompañantes o anfitriones que se necesitaban quedar en Las Noches. Y en el 16 quedaban las oficinas. Grimmjow se estaba quedando en Las Noches y su habitación estaba en el piso 15.

 

Una vez en su habitación estudio los papeles que le habían sido entregados sobre Byakuya Kuchiki, un joven que recién había cumplido los 21 y que algún día heredaría el pequeño reinado de su familia en uno de los países de oriente medio. El servicio había sido solicitado por Kuchiki Ginrei, el abuelo de Byakuya y actual regente.

 

\---

 

Byakuya hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta en la entrada del lujoso local de Las Noches. Se bajo con resignación pero elegancia, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, ambas prendas eran de diseño así como los zapatos negros. Byakuya llevaba su pelo negro suelto solo con unos adornos plateados en el que indicaban su rango dentro de la familia. Entro y adentro le fue presentado un guapo hombre vestido de etiqueta... Grimmjow Jaggerjack su acompañante.

 

Grimmjow tomo la mano del noble depositando un beso en esta, pero Byakuya solo entorno los ojos mirándolo con despreció.

 

-¿Le apetece que vayamos a cenar?-le pregunto galantemente al pelinegro.

 

-No, me apetece que vayamos a la habitación y terminemos de una vez con esto.

 

Fue la cortante respuesta del pelinegro que dejo un poco desconcertado a Grimmjow, pero al cliente lo que pida y el no pensaba quejarse de lo algo estirado que era el pelinegro, era guapo y eso era suficiente para Grimm.

 

-Bien, por aquí entonces.

 

Le indicó recompuesto, escoltándolo hasta uno de los ascensores y subiendo con él, hasta las habitaciones asignadas para ellos, esta estaba en el segundo piso, era una de las habitaciones mas hermosas en opinión de Grimmjow, pues la habitación era de estilo árabe, repleta de telas al mas puro estilo de una habitación del desierto. Pero Byakuya no pareció impresionado con esta, si no que una vez dentro de la habitación, se empezó a quitar su blanca camisa y sus zapatos. Grimmjow estaba más que desconcertado con la actitud del pelinegro, era más que obvio que con lo que estaba pagando el abuelo de éste iban a terminar en la cama, pero no imaginaba que el pelinegro sería tan... fácil.

 

-¿Que esperas?-le pregunto Byakuya con fastidio al verlo-desnúdate y terminemos de una vez con esto.-lo apuro mientras se quitaba sus pantalones. A Grimmjow algo no le cuadraba en todo eso. Así que antes de que el pelinegro se quitara su bóxer de Calvin Klein, se acercó a él sosteniéndole la muñeca suavemente y deteniéndole.

 

-¿Y ahora que?-lo miro Byakuya con fastidio.

 

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

 

-¿Desnudándome para que tengamos sexo?-le replico Byakuya mirándolo como si fuera un tarado. Grimmjow entorno los ojos, el pelinegro podía ser desesperante cuando se lo proponía.

 

-No me refiero a eso Byakuya.

 

-Kuchiki, no me tutees-le indico soberbio.

 

Grimmjow bufo, se desnudaba para que el se lo cogiera pero aun así le decía que no lo tuteara.

 

-¿Que estas haciendo?-le volvió a repetir.

 

-Ya te lo dije desnudándome para que tengamos sexo. ¿Acaso no te pagaron para esto?-pregunto el pelinegro fastidiando.

 

-No, no me pagaron para esto-le respondió Grimmjow dejando desconcertado al pelinegro de ojos oscuros que por un momento temió haberse equivocado de persona y estar haciendo el ridículo-me pagaron para regalarte una ilusión y hacer de este un momento perfecto para ti-esas palabras tranquilizaron a Byakuya que entendió que no se había equivocado de acompañante.

 

-Mira realmente no me interesa nada de todo eso, solo cojamos y así me podré largar.

 

-Lo siento chico, pero eres...

 

-¿Que?-le pregunto Byakuya frunciendo el seño cuando Grimmjow callo.

 

-...desesperante.-concluyo Grimmjow cuando encontró una palabra suave que expresará sus pensamientos.

 

-Mira idiota te pagaron para cogerme así que déjate de babosadas y hagámoslo de una vez.

 

La mirada de Byakuya era molesta. Grimmjow también se cabreo, era acompañante pero tenía orgullo y Byakuya Kuchiki se lo estaba pisoteando.

 

-De acuerdo entre más rápido mejor.- asintió hastiado del joven pelinegro quitándose la ropa. Pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos el uno frente al otro.

 

Grimmjow tomo a Byakuya de la cintura tratando de besarlo pero este le volteo el rostro asiendo que su beso terminara en la mejilla del ojinegro.

 

-Nada de besos, solo... limítate a cogerme y ya.

 

Le dijo Byakuya sin mirarlo. Grimmjow cada vez que sentía de menos humor para tener sexo con él, pero era un profesional así que haría las cosas como el joven quisiera lo llevo a la cama donde lo tendió suavemente. Trato de acariciarlo pero nuevamente fue detenido por el pelinegro.

 

-Te dije que no me toques solo métela córrete y déjame en paz.

 

!Hecho!, no entendía en nada a ese estirado pelinegro. Como coños pretendía que Grimmjow se excitara, que pensaba el pelinegro que él siempre estaba en erección? Por que en ese momento la tenía más bajada que la de un difunto, pero el chico ya lo tenía hastiado así que llevo su mano a su propia entrepierna masturbándose para levantársela, cogerse al chico y terminar con todo eso.

 

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto el pelinegro abriendo sus ojos espantado y ruborizado al notar que Grimmjow se masturbaba a su lado sin ningún pudor.

 

-¿Que crees? ¿Que se levanta por arte de magia? Si te quiero coger tengo que hacer que se levante.-fue la irónica respuesta de Grimmjow. Byakuya aun ruborizado desvió la vista, el peliazul tenía un miembro bastante grande y eso que apenas empezaba a entrar en erección no quería imaginarse ese miembro en una erección completa. Se aferró a las sabanas, se tensó cuando sintió al peliazul ubicarse entre sus piernas buscando su entrada con sus dedos.

 

-Espera...

 

Lo detuvo Byakuya.

 

-Mira si no te preparo esto te va a doler bastante.

 

-No importa solo no me toques.

 

Le indico. Grimmjow entorno los ojos pero Byakuya Kuchiki lo tenía al límite de su paciencia así que decidió mejor no discutir y ubicando su miembro en la entrada del joven príncipe, entro a la fuerza en ese apretado pasaje. Byakuya se arqueó abriendo la boca en un grito sordo pues sus pulmones no tenían aire para emitir el grito, sus ojos desorbitados se llenaron de lagrimas por el dolor y Grimmjow quedo desconcertado al sentir la sangre de la entrada virgen que acaba de profanar. Qué coño estaba mal en la cabeza de ese pelinegro que le decía que se lo cogiera de esa forma a pesar de ser virgen. Puede que no fuera técnicamente una violación pero Grimmjow la sentía como una y a él eso no le iba, así que con mucho cuidado salió del cuerpo del sollozante pelinegro que se estremeció de dolor. Grimmjow lo iba a reprender pero al ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor y ese cuerpo estremecido y la sangre entre sus piernas lo hablando, asiéndolo atraer al pelinegro hacia si y abrazarlo contra su pecho. Byakuya se aferro a él sollozando bajito. Permaneció así por cerca de 25 minutos hasta que por fin se hubo calmado.

 

-¿Por que?-fue la pregunta de Grimmjow, fue una pregunta suave y amable mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos del pelinegro.

 

Byakuya iba a contestarle una impertinencia pero le pareció estúpido hacerlo con el hombre en cuyos brazos acaba de llorar como un niño, así que después de pesarlo unos segundos decidió sincerarse.

 

-Mi abuelo tiene pensado casarme con un hombre de su generación y que obviamente me dobla a edad. Como puedes adivinar soy bottom aunque no tenga el alma de uno-susurró, Grimmjow lo animó a seguir hablando acariciándole el cabello con las manos, desprendiéndolo de los adornos que marcaban su rango, Byakuya no protesto y se los dejo quitar mientras seguía hablando.-Pero no quería que fuera a mi futuro matrimonio sin ninguna experiencia para poder complacer a ese hombre, así que me mando aquí para aprender todas las técnicas sexuales que me permitirán ser un buen esposo con ese viejo-dijo con despreció.

 

-No pareces muy ilusionado con tu futura boda.-comento Grimmjow.

 

-Para nada, ese viejo solo me da asco.-Se estremeció el pelinegro.

 

-¿Por que no te niegas entonces?-le pregunto el peliazul.

 

-No puedo, tengo un deber para con mi clan.

 

Susurro abatido. Grimmjow ahora entendía un poco mejor al desesperante pelinegro pero no podía hacer nada por él, no él, un simple acompañante.

 

-No puedo decirte que todo estará bien por que eso es algo que no sé, pero te pido que al menos me dejes regalarte esta semana y hacerte feliz todo lo que pueda.

 

-¿Como una ilusión?-pregunto Byakuya mirándolo a los ojos. Grimmjow asintió.

 

-Como una hermosa ilusión-aclaro.

 

Byakuya se lo pensó pero no tenia nada que perder después de todo y si al final terminaría casado con un viejo que le daba asco al menos podría disfrutar de ese corto tiempo de libertad con su amante pagado.

 

-De acuerdo-asintió.

 

-Y ahora terminemos lo que empezamos-le dijo Grimmjow, Byakuya se tenso al recordar el dolor de momentos atrás.- relájate no te tomare pero te hare distraer-le dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y alzándole el rostro lo beso en los labios, Byakuya abrió la boca dócilmente dándole espacio a la lengua de Grimmjow mientras sentía como la mano de Grimmjow comenzaba a acariciar su pecho concentrándose en sus pezones y arrancándole suspiros de placer... eso se sentía bien.

**Continuara...**

 


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿El final o el principio del sueño?

** Capítulo 2: ¿El final o el principio del sueño? **

****

****

Byakuya cerró sus ojos y una triste lagrima callo de sus ojos, se apresuro a limpiarla mientras su asistente Hanatarou Yamada fingía no haberse dado cuenta arreglándole la túnica.

 

Byakuya permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, recordando la semana de cuentos de hadas que había pasado con... su amante.

 

-Grimmjow.

 

Susurro suavemente. Grimmjow lo había hecho sentir lo que era la felicidad, lo que era el amor... aunque el amor que Grimmjow le daba era falso, era tan cálido como si fuera real. Y el amor que el noble había terminado sintiendo por el acompañante si era real. Pero para el gusto de Byakuya la semana paso como un suspiro demasiado rápido, los paseos por el parque, las tardes en la piscina asiendo el amor en ésta, las idas al cine, las cenas juntos, los juegos de tenis, incluso los juegos de video que habían jugado juntos... todo había llegado a su final. Los hombres de su abuelo lo habían ido a buscar cuando se acabo la semana para llevárselo y prepararlo para su boda.

 

Byakuya podría a ver jurado ver una mirada de angustia y tristeza en los ojos de Grimmjow en el momento de la despedida y en aquel beso intenso y apasionado que le dio... el último beso. Luego lo había visto quedarse de pie en la entrada del club viendo como se iba alejando en la limosina.

 

Una semana sin él y a solo un par de horas de su boda, Byakuya sentía que se moriría de tristeza... había cometido un error se había enamorado de un acompañante, de un encantador ser que tal y cual sirena te ofrecía el más dulce amor y también el mas falso.

 

-Amo Byakuya.

 

La insistente vocecita de Hanatarou trajo a Byakuya a la realidad de nuevo. Lo miro desconcertado y el chico le devolvió una mirada con cierta pena.

 

-Es la hora.

 

Le dijo el más chico. Byakuya se estremeció ligeramente, la hora, la hora de su boda.

 

\---

 

-Ichigo deja de seguirme.

 

Gruño Grimmjow al adolecente que lo seguía con una cámara de foto por todo el aeropuerto.

 

-Eres un mal agradecido-se quejo el pelinaranja-yo que me metí al despacho de mi hermano robe la dirección y te la di para que pudieras venir y ahora intentas dejarme fuera, pues te aguantas que si me arriesgué a la ira de mi hermano robándole la dirección de sus papeles fue para no perderme esto-le dijo con firmeza Ichigo.

 

Grimmjow ahogo un gruñido y paro un taxi al que subió con el joven pelinaranja, le dio la dirección al taxista con tambaleante dominio del idioma del país pero al menos entendible y una cantidad bastante fuerte de dinero para que fuera más rápido.

 

\---

 

Byakuya se negó a mirar a su futuro esposo que estaba a su lado, tomo el bolígrafo que le tendía su abuelo para que firmara el contrato de matrimonio, su mano temblaba, puso el bolígrafo en la hoja tiro la primera línea para escribir la B de su nombre cuando un alboroto lo sobresalto y ante su asombro en la sala de boda apareció Grimmjow sacándose a un guardia de encima y atrás venia un joven pelinaranja que había visto un par de veces mientras estuvo en Las Noches y que se lanzó sobre un guardia que iba en pos de Grimmjow y le hizo una llave dejándolo fuera de combate.

 

-No te atrevas a firmar eso Byakuya Kuchiki o te pondré sobre mis rodillas y de la tunda que te daré en tu bonito trasero no podrás sentarte en semanas.

 

Le juro Grimmjow acercándose al pelinegro con pasos firmes y peligrosos, nadie se atrevió a bloquearle el camino, mientras Ichigo no perdía detalle de nada.

 

El corazón de Byakuya salto de emoción al sentir la fuerte mano tomar su muñeca y jalarlo hasta que choco con el fuerte pecho del hombre más grande que él, Byakuya lo rodeo con sus brazos sintiéndose liviano y feliz, muy feliz... Grimmjow había ido por el, su amante pagado... lo amaba, lo sintió y estuvo seguro cuando Grimmjow lo abraso con desesperación.

 

-Pero que es...

 

El viejo con el que se iba a casar Byakuya empezó a hablar, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de hielo por parte de Grimmjow.

 

-Esto es amor verdadero, yo amo a Byakuya Kuchiki y él me ama a mi, no permitiré que se case contigo.

 

Juro Grimmjow moviéndose y haciendo que Byakuya se escondiera detrás de él, Byakuya de inmediato se abraso a la espalda de Grimmjow sonriendo sin poderlo evitar o ocultar. En ese momento era el ser mas feliz de esta tierra.

 

-Byakuya vuelve acá en este mismo momento, ven acá o juro por mi vida que te desheredaré-grito indignado el abuelo de Byakuya.

 

-Adelante desherédelo yo lo mantendré-lo desafío Grimmjow.

 

-¿Tu?... tu solo eres un anfitrión-dijo con despreció -Byakuya, reacciona y ven acá, ese hombre se acuesta con ukes como tú solo por dinero, te será infiel solo por dinero.

 

-No me importa.

 

Se negó Byakuya a soltarse de Grimmjow.

 

-Eso no sucederá, en cuanto volvamos renunciare como anfitrión-anuncio al abuelo y a su chico-y empezaré a trabajar de seguridad o bartender- decidió.

 

-!Guardias!.

 

Grito el anciano novio abandonado en el altar cabreado.

 

-Corramos, antes de que nos puedan detener.

 

Grito Ichigo. Grimmjow tomo la mano de Byakuya y con Ichigo al frente salieron corriendo a toda prisa y saltaron dentro de un taxi antes de que les pudieran poner las manos encima. Byakuya se abraso con fuerza a Grimmjow temblando.

 

-Nos detendrán en el aeropuerto, soy un bottom no puedo viajar sin la autorización de mi abuelo.-Dijo asustado.-No quiero casarme, quiero quedarme contigo.- añadió desesperado.

 

Grimmjow lo beso hasta que Byakuya dejo de temblar.

 

-No las arreglaremos. Saldremos del país antes de que tu abuelo pueda dar el aviso a las autoridades.

 

Le prometido al pelinegro. Ichigo sonreía había sido una aventura divertida. Pero aun no acababa. En el aeropuerto el aviso ya había llegado y obviamente un joven de la nobleza vestido con una túnica de boda era bastante notable. Ichigo y Grimmjow miraron a todos lados con Byakuya en medio de estos, como se acercaban los guardias, se preparaban para pelear cuando apareció de la nada y de milagro Kensei Muguruma, uno de los hombres de seguridad de Aizen asiéndole señas, los tres corrieron detrás de Kensei, este los llevaba hacia un avión que ya se disponía a marchar. Aizen los esperaba en la puerta del avión extendiéndole la mano a Byakuya, seguido de Ichigo subieron con ayuda de Kensei y Aizen, Grimmjow y Kensei saltaron detrás de ellos, Kensei cerró la puerta del avión y este empezó a correr por la pista para el despegue. Grimmjow y Ichigo se miraron y rompieron a reír lo habían logrado, su risa provoco que Byakuya también riera aliviado lanzados a los brazos de Grimmjow, ambos se besaron. Mientras que Aizen se cruzaba de brazos mirando con reproche a Ichigo quien sonrió culpable preparándose para que su hermano lo crucificara.

 

-Tu y yo hablaremos en casa-le advirtió al pelinaranja que trago grueso-en cuanto a ti-señalo a Grimmjow este también paso saliva, pero la mirada de Aizen se hablando un poco al ver la ansiedad del pelinegro- supongo que ya no serás anfitrión después de esto, ¿verdad?-pregunto con un suspiro lo obvio.

 

-No, ya no, nunca podría estar con otra persona, no después de haber conocido y estado con mi Byakuya.-dijo Grimmjow con firmeza- empezaré a buscar otro trabajo.-agrego.

 

Aizen asintió.

 

-Relájate tal vez tengamos otra cosa para ti en el club que no sea de anfitrión-le aseguro con una sonrisa, Ichigo sonrió aliviado pero el alivio le duro poco cuando su hermano lo miro, pero esta vez con una sonrisa retorcida.- TU no te relajes, estas castigado-le aseguro a su hermano con tranquilidad y Ichigo solo pudo hacer un puchero inconforme.

**Fin**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un cliente especial

** Capítulo 3: Un cliente especial **

****

**¨-Antes de morir me gustaría vivir una fantasía de amor.**

**-Querrás decir una historia de amor.**

**-No, una fantasía, no me gustaría que nadie llorara mi partida ni sufriera por mi sensei.¨**

 

***

 

Ichimaru Gin el anfitrión más antiguo de las noches y uno de los mejores y más solicitados por los clientes bottom hizo una reverencia ante su jefe Aizen Sousuke.

 

-¿Mando a llamar jefe?

 

Pregunto Gin con su eterna sonrisa maliciosa.

 

-Así es Gin, tienes un cliente, uno muy especial y VIP.-le dijo Aizen mirándolo serio e indicándolo con un gesto que se sentara. Gin se sentó mirando a su jefe interesado sin borrar su sonrisa. Todos los clientes de las noches eran especiales e importante así que para que su jefe le indicara que este era un VIP debía ser algo importante y mucho.

 

-¿Por qué es un cliente VIP?

 

Preguntó interesado el "zorro" como llamaban a Gin.

 

-Ni tú para escucharlo, ni yo para contarlo-le dijo Aizen tranquilamente, Gin asintió sabiendo que eso significaba que no habrían detalles.

 

-Tu cliente ya te está esperando. Estarás toda la semana con el-le informo Aizen entregándole la llave de una de las habitaciones especiales, Gin sabia cual era.-Y Gin... sé muy romántico, atento y aplicado-le indico Aizen.

 

Gin sonrió zorrunamente.

 

-Eso... siempre lo soy jefe-le aseguro y asiendo una corta reverencia y se retiro. Afuera se encontró a Kaname Tousen que le indico donde estaría su cliente. Gin asintió y fue a la habitación de espera sintiendo curiosidad por quien sería el misterioso cliente pero casi le da un ataque al entrar.

 

Vale que era pervertido, seguro sabia mas posiciones en la cama que cualquiera de los otros anfitriones y era un maestro en el arte del placer, pero... pero, no era tan pervertido para eso. El zorro que normalmente llevaba los ojos entrecerrados los tenía abiertos de par en par, mostrando sus impresionantes ojos rojos. Frente a él tenia nada más y nada menos que un niño, como mucho de unos 14 o 15 años, muy lindo el crio... pero un crio al fin y al cabo, con el cabello blanco en punta, los ojos azules, la piel clara y expresión inocente pero decidida. Se volvió hacia Gin cuando lo escucho entrar mirándolo y evaluándolo con curiosidad.

 

-¿TU eres mi amante por esta semana?-pregunto el crio cosa que dejo al zorro aun mas descolocado por primera vez en su vida.

 

-El jefe tiene que estar de broma-susurro Gin para sí mismo-discúlpeme un segundo-le dijo al peliblanco respetuosamente y salió de ahí. Afuera estaba Kaname con una sonrisa divertida esperándolo.-¿Es una broma verdad?-pregunto Gin serio.

 

Kaname negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

 

-No.-le respondió.

 

-Es un crio no tiene ni 16 años, que 16 años, no es ni legal!-dijo el zorro sin su eterna sonrisa por la sorpresa.

 

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, 15 años-le informo Kaname-ahora tu olvídate del resto zorro pervertido, entra ahí y has tu trabajo-le indico Kaname.

 

-El jefe perdió el juicio-dijo completamente convencido Gin pero se repuso, reconstruyo su eterna sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos y entro de nuevo a la habitación donde el niño esperaba mirándolo con curiosidad cuando volvió a entrar. -¿Toshiro?-le pregunto Gin y el niño asintió -así es pequeño yo soy tu amante-le sonrió Gin zorrunamente acercándose al peliblanco acariciando con un dedo sus labios y dejándolo sin aliento mirándolo fascinado.

 

 

**Continuara....**


	5. Capítulo 4: Un sueño

** Capítulo 4: Un sueño **

****

****

Toshiro Hitsugaya río divertido y abrió su boca dejando que Gin le diera un pedazo de chocolate en la boca y lamio los dedos del zorro para limpiar el chocolate del postre de ellos.

 

Gin sonrió también acercándose a Toshiro y besándolo en los labios que sabían a frescura... sabían a vida. Le gustaba escuchar a Toshiro, no porque fuera su cliente y fuera su trabajo, si no porque lo encontraba hermoso cuando lo hacía. Esos días junto al niño le habían servido para descubrir que este era un genio y a Gin le encantaba estar con él, disfrutaba su compañía, su charla y su cuerpo en la cama.

 

Ese trabajo estaba resultando todo un placer. Y el zorro sonrió aun mas al pensar que se estaba volviendo todo un pervertido, mira que disfrutar de estar con un crio al que le duplicaba la edad.

 

-¿Se te antoja ir mañana al cine?-Le pregunto Gin a Hitsugaya levantándose y tendiéndole su mano para que Hitsugaya la tomara y llevarlo a la cama.

 

-No quiero, quiero que nos quedemos aquí-dijo el peliblanco subiendo al regazo de Gin que se había sentado al borde de la cama y besándolo como el zorro le había enseñado. Pues todo lo que ahora sabía Toshiro después de esos días hasta besar se lo había enseñado el zorro que había tenido el placer de desvirgarlo.

 

Gin pasó su mano por la nuca de Toshiro profundizando el beso y recostándolo en la cama. Llevaban ya cuatro días, y solo restaban tres pero Toshiro no había querido salir ninguno de los días, insistía en estar en la habitación con el zorro en todo momento, claro que la habitación era casi como un departamento lujoso, cocina, sala, cuarto, baño, pero aun así le extrañaba al zorro que un joven de la edad del peliblanco no quisiera salir.

 

Comenzó a besar el cuello del albino de ojos azules que rodeo con sus pies su cintura y cuchas manos pequeñas en comparación con las suyas se aferraban a su espalda, arqueándose en el momento en que Gin tomo un hielo de un vaso junto a la cama pasándolo sobre sus sensibles pezones.

 

Gin sonrió, Toshiro era tan inocente y receptivo a sus caricias. Recorrió con el hielo una línea fina sobre su pecho hacia el miembro erguido que ante la caricia imprudente y fría goteo blancas lágrimas.

 

Toshiro jadeo arañándole la espalda y Gin se estremeció de placer, ese niño lo enloquecía como no lo había echo ningún otro cliente. Gin recorrió con el hielo todo el miembro de Toshiro para luego acariciar sus testículos con este y al final bajar hacia su ano, el hielo no era muy grande y se había derretido en gran medida, aun así Toshiro grito de placer estallando en un orgasmo que lo hizo estremecerse cuando Gin introdujo el hielo dentro de él. Gin aprovecho el momento de éxtasis del pequeño y posicionándose entro en el con maestría y experiencia sin dejarlo bajar de la nube de placer del orgasmo.

 

***

 

Era de noche, Gin se levanto al no sentir el calor de su pequeño en la cama acurrucado contra él como esas cinco noches pasadas. Se levanto de la cama y aun desnudo camino fuera de la habitación, Toshiro estaba sentado en la mecedora mirando por la ventana, desnudo solo tapado con una cobija, miraba por la ventana, tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus rodillas, pues uno de sus pies estaba subido en la mecedora. Gin sonrió al verlo, la luna daba una luz plateada a su cuerpo que solo lo hacía más hermoso a su vista.

 

Toshiro lo noto en ese momento y se volteo a mirarlo, sonrió auténticamente al verlo.

 

-Gin- dijo alegre parándose de su asiento y abriendo las manos hacia Gin caminando hacia él, Gin abrió los brazos para recibir en ellos al pequeño peliblanco y besarlo, pero de pronto Toshiro se tambaleo, Gin se apresuro a sostenerlo en el momento justo que el peliblanco perdía el sentido con un gemido. Gin lo tomo en sus brazos y lo recostó en el sofá. 

 

Se apresuro al teléfono interno de la habitación llamando a uno de los médicos de las noches, que siempre había. Se apresuro a ponerse una bata y a cubrir a su niño con otra mientras el médico llegaba. Recién termino de vestir al niño, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Gin abrió y se sorprendió de ver a Ukitake Jushiro, médico de las noches que venía con camilla y paramédicos incluidos, no entendía lo que pasaba, pensaba que solo revisaría a Toshiro no que se lo llevarían. Además Ukitake parecía bastante preocupado al revisar al niño y subirlo a la camilla.

 

-¿Que sucede?

 

Pregunto Gin serio.

 

-Tu trabajo se acabo no los llevamos-le informo Ukitake serio indicándole a los paramédicos salir. Gin vio en ese momento como los ojos azules de su niño se abrían y lo miraban un momento antes de volverse a cerrar.

 

Gin estaba muy desconcertado. Se vistió cuando Ukitake se hubo ido y fue directo al despacho de Aizen sin importarle la hora, alguien tenía que darle una explicación.

 

Aizen aun estaba ahí haciendo su trabajo. Ichigo estaba dormido en el sofá del despacho de su hermano esperando que llegara la hora de irse a casa. Aizen levanto la vista de los papeles al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y ver al zorro inusualmente serio y sin su usual sonrisa.

 

-¿Que sucede con Toshiro? ¿Por qué se lo llevaron?-Pregunto Gin serio. -se supone que el trabajo duraría una semana...-empezó a reclamar, de verdad le gustaba estar con él peliblanco, Aizen suspiro.

 

-O hasta que la salud de Hitsugaya Toshiro lo permitiera Gin, olvídate de él, Ukitake me ha informado que lo llevaron al hospital ya, nuestro trabajo con él a acabado.

 

-¿Al hospital, que tiene?-pregunto Gin preocupado.

 

-Te vuelve a repetir Gin olvídate de el- le dijo Aizen seriamente -Hitsugaya Toshiro tiene un tumor celebrar inoperable está condenado a muerte, Shinji Hiraki; mi padrino, es su médico, me pidió como un favor especial, que hiciéramos esto por el muchacho, al parecer no quería morir sin tener una historia de amor, por eso te elegimos a ti, tus clientes siempre salen felices y enamorados de ti. Pero ya acabo Gin seguramente a ese pequeño se le acabo el tiempo- le dijo Aizen terminando de firmar el ultimo papel y levantándose de su escritorio camino a su sofá para levantar a un más que dormido Ichigo. Pero como este no despertaba Aizen lo tomo en sus brazos resignado a llevarlo a la limosina cargado- el trabajo termino Gin, ahora toma un merecido descanso hasta el próximo cliente, has hecho un buen trabajo- le recomendó Aizen caminando con Ichigo a la salida de su despacho, Kaname le abrió la puerta, el siempre eficiente Kaname Tousen.

 

Aizen salió con su preciado hermanito en brazos sin saber que atrás suyo dejaba a uno de sus mejores anfitriones sintiendo que su mundo se desplomaba. Gin con los ojos abiertos de par en par de horror, no podía creer lo que Aizen le había contado, su pequeño niño de nieve... condenado a morir. Pero que cruel destino era el suyo, nunca, nunca en su vida había sentido algo real por un cliente, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que por ese pequeño ukesito de cabellos de nieve, si sentía algo, por primera vez sentía algo... sentía amor y este... este estaba condenado a muerte.

 

**Continuara...**


	6. Capítulo 5: Quiero vivir en un sueño hasta el final

** Capítulo 5: Quiero vivir en un sueño hasta el final **

 

 

-¡¿Qué?!-Medio exclamo y medio pregunto Aizen desconcertado y asombrado.

 

-Que Gin renuncio-le dijo Ichigo con toda calma.

 

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto Aizen. -¿Y tú que tienes que ver con esto?-le pregunto a Ichigo mirando a su hermano de medio lado sospechado que este había hecho algo.

 

Ichigo sonrió con cara de quien no rompe un plato.

 

-Pues nada solo le dije un par de verdades.-

 

-¿Que verdades?-pregunto Aizen receloso.

 

-Pues nada le dije que Hitsugaya aun está vivo. Ese niño tiene poco tiempo de vida, unas semanas, algunos meses, máximo un año con suerte según Hirako y Ukitake- dijo Ichigo con inocencia -le dije a Gin que no era mucho tiempo así que si pensaba dejarlo perder o pensaba aprovechar hasta el último segundo de vida que le quedara a Toshiro en este mundo.

 

Aizen entorno los ojos. Primero Grimmjow ahora Gin! su hermano pequeño lo dejaría sin anfitriones semes al paso que iba. Gruño pero se encogió de hombros, sabia que el amor hacia que uno hiciera cosas estúpidas, ya había perdido a Gin, igual que a la pantera.

 

-Tú siempre- reprendió a Ichigo pero no pudo decirle nada mas ante la sonrisa angelical de este, se limito a encogerse de hombros y suspirar.

 

***

 

Toshiro tendía la ropa cuando los ruidos de paso de alguien lo alertaron, no hizo mucho caso imaginando que sería Hirako Sensei su médico que seguro iba a asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

 

Toshiro era un niño solo, su madre había muerto cuando él nació, del mismo tumor que el tenia y que le había heredado, y su padre se había casado, hecho otra vida, y se había olvidado de Toshiro solo manteniéndolo mandándole una fuerte suma de dinero todos los meses pero sin verlo siquiera, decía que no quería verlo morir como a su madre y sufrirlo de nuevo y siempre supo que su hijo estaba condenado a morir como lo estuvo su primera mujer.

 

Pero Toshiro se equivocaba por que esta vez no era Hirako sensei quien había entrado a su casa, sino más bien alguien a quien Shinji Hirako le había dejado sus llaves para que lo hiciera.

 

-Toshiro...-lo llamo al verlo en el patio tendiendo ropa con unos short una camiseta y un pañuelo para que el cabello no le estorbara en la cara.

  
Toshiro reconoció esa voz, era la voz que escuchaba todas las noches en sus sueños, la voz que lo hacia sonreír y le hacía sentirse seguro de que al final podía morir con una sonrisa en los labios. La ropa callo de sus manos directo a la canasta de nuevo y Hitsugaya se volteo. Quedo incrédulo al ver a Gin ahí parado frente a él, vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una polera azul.

 

-Gin...- susurro asombrado. Gin se apresuro hacia él y lo sostuvo al ver que estaba mareado.

 

-Lo siento no quise sobresaltarse- de disculpo preocupado. Toshiro sonrió.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí, es acaso un sueño? ¿Sensei te llamo?

 

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, solo un joven estúpido pelos de naranja me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

 

-¿De qué?- pregunto Toshiro mirándolo encantado de estarlo viendo.

 

-Que prefiero vivir aunque sea una sola semana en el paraíso con el niño de nieve que amo a vivir toda una vida sin volverlo a ver en el infierno.

 

Una lagrima de emoción callo de los ojos de Hitsugaya al escucharlo.

 

-Pero eres un anfitrión, tú vendes sueños.

 

-No, ya no lo soy, ahora soy un hombre sin trabajo y sin hogar renuncie- sonrió Gin -me aceptarías a tu lado Toshiro. Me dejarías vivir un sueño contigo hasta el final. Me permites ser feliz a tu lado mientras la vida nos deje?- le pregunto acariciándole la mejilla.

 

Toshiro sonrió con emoción y recostó su mejilla de la mano que la acariciaba. Se sentía feliz, en paz, al pensar que pasaría su final con alguien, con alguien que lo amara, que hasta el final se sentiría amado.

 

-Eres bienvenido en mi casa a mi lado Gin- le aseguro con una sonrisa -te amo- rio el niño poniéndose de puntitas. Gin se inclino y lo beso.

 

-Yo también a ti pequeño- le respondió Gin.

 

-Siempre agradeceré a sensei cuando intervino para hacer mi sueño realidad, gracias a él te conocí y gracias a él ahora estamos juntos- sonrió Toshiro abrasándolo con fuerza.

 

-Hasta el final- le prometió Gin besándolo con todo el amor que sentía transportando al pequeño hasta el paraíso.

 

-Hasta el final- y esos ojos azules lo miraron con todo el amor del universo. Gin lo abraso con fuerza deseando que ese momento fuera eterno. Aunque algún día no muy lejano seria solo eterno en su corazón, por eso, haría todo lo posible para tener tantos recuerdos felices que pudiera atesorar uno diferente cada día del año junto a su pequeño niño de hielo.

 

Gin unió sus labios con los de Toshiro deseando que nunca llegara el inevitable final.

**Fin**


	7. Capítulo 6: Un regalo

**Capítulo 6: Un regalo**

-Es su cumpleaños Kisuke-Le dijo Aizen serio.-has un buen trabajo.-Le solicito Aizen.-todos los camareros aportaron parte de su sueldo para regalarle esto a el jefe de camareros-le recordó al rubio anfitrión seme que tenia frente así.

 

-Yo también coopere - añadió Ichigo metiéndose donde no lo llamaban mientras levantaba su cabeza de la pantalla de su portátil. Aizen frunció el seño.

 

-Si cooperaste con mi dinero-le gruño e Ichigo sonrió angelicalmente.

 

-Yo no trabajo, que querías-dijo el de pelos naranjas divertido y Aizen solo pudo suspirar. Kisuke Uruhara sonrió divertido. Solo Ichigo podía hacer con Sousuke Aizen lo que se le viniera en gana eso era algo evidente.

 

El trabajo que le habían encargado al rubio de ojos morenos, era simple. Todos los camareros habían aportado casi su sueldo completo para regalarle a el jefe de camareros muy querido por todos ellos, una noche con el mejor de los anfitriones seme, entiéndase Kisuke Uruha a ausencia de Grimmjow y Gin quienes se habían retirado del negocio no hacía mucho y gracias a él antes mencionado pelinaranja que había ayudado a los otros camareros a pagar el regalo del jefe de estos, con el dinero de Aizen.

 

Según el cuerpo de camareros, adoraban a su jefe, este era un pan de dios pero desde que había quedado viudo y sin sexo estaba demasiado estricto, bueno esa era la escusa para tan peculiar regalo.

 

-No se preocupe jefe are un trabajo tan perfecto como de costumbre-aseguro Kisuke. Aizen asintió.

 

-Eso espero-asintió y le indico con un gesto de su mano que se podía retirar. Así lo hizo el rubio.

 

***

 

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti que los cumplas que los cumplas que los cumplas feliz-terminaron de cantar a coro los camareros. Ryuken Ishida jefe de camareros sonrió y soplo las velas.

 

-Venga muchas gracias pero es hora de volver al trabajo montón de holgazanes - sonrió Ryuken.

 

-O si jefe nosotros sí pero usted no-dijo divertido Hanatarou Yamada una de los camareros. Ryuken lo miro con curiosidad por la ocurrencia del pequeño pelinegro.

 

-Usted tiene que venir con nosotros para que desenvuelva su regalo.-aseguro Hanatarou.

 

-Oh vamos la tarta fue suficiente-dijo Ryuken.

 

-Nada que ver-rebatió otro de los camareros.

 

-Venga venga jefe-trataron de hacerlo caminar Ryuken suspiro.

 

-Si voy... ¿vuelven a trabajar?-les pregunto.

 

-Si-dijeron todos a corro.

 

-Vale, vale pues-se dejo llevar por los entusiastas camareros por el ascensor de servicio a las plantas altas de los anfitriones.-¿Que hacemos aquí?-les pregunto Ryuken.

 

-Sin preguntas jefe-le dijo Nanao otra de las camareras. Ryuken entorno los ojos dejándose arrastrar hasta una habitación en ese momento Nanao le entrego una tarjeta para que pudiera abrir el cuarto y Ryuken adivino cual era su regalo.

 

-No-dijo abriendo sus ojos grandemente.

 

-Si-sonrieron todos los camareros a la vez.

 

-Oh por todos los cielos están locos-aseguro Ryuken.

 

-Nada que ver jefecito nada que ver.

 

-Pero esto debió costar una fortuna-protesto Ryuken.

 

-Lo hicimos entre todos y no nos arrepentimos-aseguro Iba otro de los camareros. Ryuken les sonrió sin corazón para negar el regalo además de que no era tan imbécil para hacerlo había costado seguramente una fortuna y no había quienes vendieran sueños mejor que los anfitriones de las noches, era su cumpleaños se merecía un buen momento decidió el peliclaro, aunque solo se imaginaba una cena y una velada amena no pensaba que sus chicos hubiesen podido pagar por el servicio completo.

 

-Vale, vale gracias chicos-sonrió Ryuken-pero ahora lárguense a trabajar-les ordeno divertido sin entrar a un a la habitación.

 

-Pero jefe queremos ver-protesto Nanao.

 

-A trabajar-ordeno Ryuken divertido y todos desfilaron ascensor a bajo enfurruñados para diversión de Ryuken quien una vez solo paso la tarjeta por el pasador y entro un poco nervioso.

 

Kisuke Urahara que estaba parado junto a los ventanales de cristal mirando por estos se volvió hacia Ryuken al oírlo sonriéndole encantadoramente.

 

-Kisuke sama-dijo Ryuken haciéndole una reverencia.

 

-Eh... eh nada de eso Ryuken-se le acerco Kisuke tomando su mano y besándosela.-es tu cumpleaños-le dijo atrayéndolo hacia si viendo encantado como el jefe de camareros se sonrojaba. - happy birthday-le felicito dándole un suave beso apenas un roce en sus labios.

 

-Gra... gracias-sonrió Ryuken bastante sonrojado. Solo era una ilusión una noche no podía hacer daño se decía así mismo.

 

-Por aquí.-le llevo Kisuke caballerosamente de la mano y le retiro la silla para que se sentara destapando las bandejas desplegando frente a Ryuken sus platillos favoritos, fue a tomar los cubiertos pero Kisuke se lo impidió Ryuken lo miro con curiosidad. - Permíteme consentirte por favor-le pidió encantadoramente tomando un poco de comida con el tenedor y llevándolas a los labios de Ryuken quien abrió su deliciosa boquita para asestar el bocado y degustarlo.

 

-Vaya cualquiera se podría hacer adicto a ser tan consentido-sonrió Ryuken. Kisuke le guiño un ojo.

 

-Por ahora me conformo que solo tú te hagas adicto a mí-le dijo Kisuke y Ryuken rio encantado por las atenciones aunque sabía que Kisuke solo hacia su trabajo era lindo sentirse así, desde enviudar nadie lo consentía. Comió encandilado pro las atenciones de Kisuke que al terminar le pidió que bailara con él, se escuchaba una suave balada que Ryuken asesto bailar con él, Kisuke le paso los brazos pro la cintura atrayéndolo estrechamente hacia sí y Ryuken le paso los brazos por el cuello mientras se movían al ritmo de la suave y sensual música.

 

Ryuken se sentía en una deliciosa nube envuelto por los brazos fuertes de Kisuke cuando sintió a este inclinar la cabeza alzo la suya por costumbre cuando sintió sus labios se derritió como mantequilla en una sartén, definitivamente el anfitrión sabia usar su lengua, besaba como nadie había besado jamás al jefe de camareros tanto era así que temía que en cualquier momento se fuera a derretir.

 

Ryuken estaba tan absorto en el beso y en las manos que acariciaban sus caderas que no sintió que Kisuke le hacía caminar hasta que cayó entre los suaves cojines y sedas que lo acogieron pero no tuvo tiempo a extrañar a Kisuke cuando este ya se había unido a él besando sus labios nuevamente desabotonando su camisa Ryuken se sobresalto deteniéndolo un momento.

 

-Espera-le dijo a Kisuke que lo miro extrañado por un segundo antes de volver a sonreír sensualmente-ellos no pagaron el servicio completo ¿verdad?-parpadeo. Kisuke tuvo que contenerse para no reír ante la ingenuidad del jefe de camareros.

 

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo por toda respuesta retomando la tarea de desnudarlo.

 

-Pero... Kisuke san espe...ah-se vio interrumpido por un gemido que salió de su propia boca en el momento en que el anfitrión succiono uno de sus pezones mordisqueándolo de paso y asiendo que una erección pugnara dolorosamente en los pantalones de Ryuken para sonrojo de este.

 

-Gomen-se disculpo Ryuken tratando de ocultar su erección. Kisuke sonrió acariciándosela con una mano por sobre los pantalones.

 

-No te disculpes te are ver las estrellas-le prometió Kisuke y definitivamente cumplió su promesa esa noche el pobre jefe de camareros olvido hasta su nombre.

**Continuara....**


	8. Capítulo 7: Amigos especiales

Una semana después todos los camareros estaban contentos por lo que habían echo por que definitivamente le había venido bien a su jefe ahora trabajaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se veía que la satisfacción sexual de esa noche le había venido extremadamente bien.

 

Nanao recibió un pedido de uno de los anfitriones y frunció el seño. Ryuken lo noto.

 

-¿Que sucede Nanao?-le pregunto.

 

-Eh nada-dijo rápidamente ocultando la nota detrás de su espalda. Ryuken lo noto.

 

-Entrégamela Nanao-le ordeno y la muchacha lo hizo renuente.

 

-Lo siento jefe-se disculpo, la orden era una cena para dos para Kisuke y un cliente. Ryuken respiro hondo y le sonrió a Nanao.

 

-No importa el solo hacia su trabajo así como lo hizo conmigo Nanao no tienes que preocuparte-le dijo a la muchacha-ve y ordénales a los camareros que la hagan-le dijo.

 

-Claro yo la llevare-asintió Nanao de inmediato.

 

-No déjalo te necesito en el restaurante. Yo la subiré-dijo Ryuken seguro. Nanao lo vio con duda pero Ryuken era su superior así que solo asintió.

 

***

 

Kisuke escucho el sonido de su puerta cuando alguien llamo a esta y se dirigió a esta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver al jefe de camareros portando un carrito con las bandejas. Kisuke solo vestía un pantalón aun se estaba arreglando para el cliente de esa noche. Se hizo a un lado para que Ryuken pudiera entrar.

 

-Por favor sabes donde dejarlo-le dijo amablemente.

 

-Claro Kisuke sama- asintió Ryuken con una sonrisa pasando y preparando la mesa con maestría y las bandejas tan bonitas como el día que Kisuke lo atendió a él. Una vez listo se dirigió a la salida pero Kisuke lo detuvo. Ryuken parpadeo y lo miro con curiosidad.

 

-¿Si Kisuke sama?-pregunto Ryuken.

 

-Nunca me dijiste ¿Pasaste un feliz cumpleaños?-le pregunto.

 

Ryuken sonrió sinceramente y asintió.

 

-El mejor en mucho tiempo-aseguro el jefe de camareros. Kisuke asintió.

 

-Me alegra.

 

-En parte fue gracias a los chicos y en parte gracias a usted me hizo vivir una bonita ilusión-le agradeció con una sonrisa.

 

-Fue un placer-le aseguro Kisuke sinceramente. Ryuken se sonrojo ligeramente.

 

-Eh... bien tengo que volver a bajo tengo un montón de jóvenes que supervisar y usted trabajo que hacer e ilusiones que vender-le dijo Ryuken y Kisuke asintió mientras el peliblanco salía de su habitación a prisa.

 

***

 

Ya era tarde, lo que quedaban eran unos pocos chicos trapeando y limpiando las mesas. Ryuken estaba limpiando la barra cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a Kisuke.

 

-Hola-le sonrió al verlo acercarse a la barra.-ya cerramos pero si quiere un trago se lo sirvo-se ofreció.

 

-En realidad una botella de agua será suficiente no quiero molestar estaba por irme-le dijo Kisuke.

 

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde?-le pregunto curioso dándole una botella de agua.

 

-A mi casa- río Kisuke- Aizen me dio una semana de vacaciones-le dijo con alivio. Ryuken asintió.

 

-Se lo merece a tenido bastante trabajo esta semana-le dijo el camarero jefe.

 

-Un poco pero está bien es mi trabajo y sin Grimmjow y Gin por aquí ahora tengo más trabajo-dijo mirando acusadoramente a la pantera que acomodaba las botellas de Whisky.

 

-Estoy felizmente casado- río la pantera mostrándole su mano con su anillo de boda-me gusta estar aquí en la barra tengo un esposo muy celoso-aseguro.

 

-Si muy gracioso ahora tengo que cargar con tus clientes y los de el zorro-se quejo Kisuke.

 

-Oh vamos no lloriquees tanto ahí otros y top que te ayudan con nuestros antiguos clientes-le dijo Grimmjow alejándose divertido a la bodega por mas botellas. Ryuken sonrió divertido.

 

-Apuesto a que es pésimo en la barra.

 

-Tiene habilidad en realidad-le respondió Ryuken sonriente. Kisuke asintió.

 

-Lo sé-sonrió-además Byakuya lo tiene feliz así que supongo que está bien-dijo el rubio y Ryuken asintió.

 

-Bueno gracias por el agua Ryuken-se despidió Kisuke.

 

-De nada Kisuke sama-le despidió Ryuken.

 

***

 

Ya hacia frío el invierno había empezado así que Ryuken se envolvió en su bufanda y salió de Las Noches tenía que tomar un taxi para llegar a su casa, pero en ese momento vio saliendo también a Kisuke.

 

-Eh Ryuken pensé que ya te habías ido-le sonrió el rubio acercándose a él y caminando a su paso.

 

-Antes tuve que hacer el cuadre de caja, pero pensé que usted ya se había ido.-le dijo en cambio Ryuken.

 

-Tuve que antes ir donde Aizen- río Kisuke.-te acompaño a tu auto-se ofreció caballerosamente.

 

-Mi auto esta en el taller así que en realidad voy a tomar un taxi-le sonrió Ryuken.

 

-¿Eh? Nada que ver yo te llevo entonces-se ofreció.

 

\- Oh no quiero molestarle y además no seria correcto molestar a un anfitrión-le dijo amablemente.

 

-Oh vamos eso no tiene nada que ver de un modo u otro somos compañeros de trabajo-le recordó-ambos trabajamos para Las Noches es solo un simple favor-le dijo-venga no me desprecies-le dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro Ryuken río resignado.

 

-Bueno si no es mucha molestia-acepto.

 

-Para nada, venga-le dijo llevándolo a su auto donde caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del asiento del pasajero para que subiera. Ryuken le indico su dirección y Kisuke lo llevo al llegar a la casa de Ryuken este dudo antes de bajarse era tarde, Uryu su hijo tenía que estar durmiendo seguramente.

 

-Eh... ¿desea bajarse a tomar algo caliente?-le pregunto tímidamente pro toda respuesta Kisuke apago el auto.

 

-La verdad me gustaría - sonrió. Ryuken le devolvió la sonrisa y le invito adentro. Se quito los zapatos y el abrigo en el recibidor y Kisuke lo imito. Luego lo llevo a la cocina encendiendo las luces de esta.

 

-¿Chocolate caliente o café?-le pregunto Ryuken.

 

-Uhmm chocolate hace años que no tomo uno-dijo Kisuke y Ryuken saco el chocolate de la nevera y lo puso a calentar en la estufa cuando escucho unos pasitos en las escaleras y su hijo de 11 años apareció por ella frotándose los ojos.

 

-Uryu.-le dijo Ryuken caminando hacia él y inclinándose a su altura.-¿que haces despierto todavía, tu nana no te dejo dormidito?-le pregunto.

 

-Si papa pero quería verte te escuche llegar-bostezo. Ryuken le sonrió y le beso los cabellos.

 

-Mañana estoy libre e iremos al cine-le dijo a su hijo que asintió contento y miro con curiosidad al rubio.-ah Uryu te presento a Kisuke Urahara trabaja conmigo-le explicó. Uryu asintió.

 

-Mucho gusto señor-sonrió.

 

-El gusto es mío-le saludo Kisuke amigablemente.

 

-¿Podrías velar un momento el chocolate a lo que lo llevo a la cama?-le pregunto Ryuken. Kisuke asintió y Ryuken subió con su hijo las escaleras bajo unos diez minutos después.-Estaba muerto de sueño no tardo en caer como piedra-le dijo a Kisuke.

 

-No sabía que tenías un hijo-le comento Kisuke.

 

-Si Uryu es su nombre soy viudo-le explicó sentándose frente a Kisuke después de servir el chocolate.

 

-Si eso si lo sabia-asintió Kisuke.-¿se queda solo cuando tu trabajas?-le pregunto. Ryuken negó con la cabeza.

 

-No tenemos un ama de llaves su día libre es el mismo que el mío mientras yo trabajo ella está en la casa cuidándola y a Uryu también-le explicó Ryuken y Kisuke asintió mas aliviado.

 

-Se ve que tu hijo es muy simpático-le dijo Kisuke.

 

-E inteligente-dijo Ryuken con orgullos y Kisuke asintió.

 

-No lo dudo-le sonrió tomando su chocolate. Hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia pero Kisuke realmente disfruto la forma de ser de Ryuken. Cuando Ryuken se levanto a llevar las tazas al fregadero Kisuke se levanto detrás de él y no pudo resistir la tentación de acorralarlo contra este. Ryuken se volteo sobresaltado y entonces Kisuke lo beso y el se derritió de nuevo como mantequilla, respondiendo a su beso antes de separarse por aire. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

 

-Esto no es correcto somos...compañeros de trabajo, tu eres un anfitrión-le dijo Ryuken recuperando el aire.

 

-Yo...-si era un anfitrión no podía prometerle nada serio a Ryuken el tenia un trabajo que le rompería el corazón al padre viudo si se enamoraban.-podemos ser amigos-dijo Kisuke sin poderse contener. Ryuken le sonrió suavemente.

 

-Yo no creo que sea buena id...SI-acepto al ver la mirada de Kisuke-podemos ser amigos-asintió.-pero amigos solamente por ahora nada de amigos con privilegio-le dijo poniendo un dedo contra sus labios cuando Kisuke se volvió a inclinar a besarlo. Kisuke suspiro pero asintió. Ver su mirada Ryuken suspiro.-¿quieres ir mañana al cine conmigo y Uryu?-le propuso impulsivamente. Los ojos de Kisuke brillaron.

 

-Claro me encantaría.

 

-A medio día-le dijo Ryuken.

 

-Claro estaré aquí puntual-prometió Kisuke. Ryuken asintió con una sonrisa y lo acompaño afuera.

 

-Hasta mañana Kisuke sama-se despidió Ryuken.

 

-Somos amigos Ryuken así que solo Kisuke.-le pidió. Ryuken asintió.

 

-De acuerdo-prometió sonriente.

 

**Continuara...**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 

 

-Tu hijo tiene mucha energía-dijo Kisuke divertido en voz baja para no levantar su pequeña carga que metió en la cama cuyas sabanas Ryuken había retirado. No solo habían ido al cine si no que luego se habían ido al parque y Uryu había echo sentir a su padre y al anfitrión viejo ante tanta energía infantil que en cuanto había subido al auto de vuelta se había evaporado quedando dormido. Kisuke se había ofrecido cargarlo arriba y Ryuken se lo había agradecido.

 

-Si las tiene-le sonrió Ryuken a modo de disculpa al anfitrión de las noches.

 

-Aunque eso es bueno el disfruto mucho el día y yo también-se apresuro a aclararle el rubio.

 

-Me alegra yo también me la pase muy bien-le aseguro Ryuken mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Uryu y salían de este para no despertar al niño.

 

-Gracias por la salida me gustaría que se repitiera-dijo Kisuke como de pasada Ryuken sonrió encantado.

 

-Cuando quieras-le aseguro. El anfitrión y el camarero estaban jugaba con fuego.

 

***

 

**_*Una semana después*_ **

 

-Uryu ya se durmió-le dijo Ryuken a Kisuke acercándose viendo sobre su hombro lo que este hacia en su cocina.

-Eh confía en mi te encantara-le dijo Kisuke- es una de las pocas cosas que se cocinar -río y Ryuken lo acompaño en su risa.

 

Pronto la comida estuvo lista y servida ambos comieron conversando y bromeando lavaron la losa juntos al terminar de comer. Kisuke pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Ryuken que en la de él, pero a Ryuken no le molestaba para nada y Uryu adoraba al rubio anfitrión.

 

-¿Se te antoja ver una película?-le pregunto Ryuken sin ganas de que Kisuke se fuera además al otro día se acababan las vacaciones de Kisuke por lo que volvería al trabajo y tendrían menos tiempo para verse.

 

 

-Claro-dijo yendo a la sala con Ryuken prendiendo la televisión y tirándose juntos en el sofá. En el transcurso de la película se fueron moviendo disimuladamente hasta que Ryuken quedo cómodamente recostado del pecho de Kisuke y Kisuke con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Cuando la película se acabo Ryuken levanto la mirada con una sonrisa y una mano en el pecho de Kisuke pues estaba recostado en el.

 

-¿Estuvo buena no crees?-le pregunto a Kisuke que no le contesto solo se inclino y atrapo sus labios. Ryuken suspiro y sintió derretirse entre los brazos de su amigo correspondiendo a su beso.

 

-Te deseo-le dijo Kisuke.

 

-Y yo a ti-le respondió Ryuken.

 

-Quiero tomarte-le dijo sinceramente el rubio. Ryuken se lo pensó solo un segundo un segundo en el que decidió que a veces era mejor no pensar.

 

-A mi cuarto vamos-le jalo de la mano para llevarlo arriba no era como si pudieran hacerlo en la sala y arriesgarse a que Uryu se levantara de casualidad. Subieron casi corriendo las escaleras directo al cuarto del peliblanco cayendo en la cama en una enredadera de miembros, ropa volando y besos y caricias húmedas.

 

***

 

-¿Entonces ahora somos amigos con privilegio?-le pregunto Ryuken pasando sus dedos por el pecho de Kisuke después del apasionante sexo. Kisuke tomo sus dedos en su mano y se los beso.

 

-Me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas, pero sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo soy un anfitrión.-le dijo Kisuke con cierta tristeza.

 

-Lo sé-asintió Ryuken-pero a mi también me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas-le dijo Ryuken.

 

-¿Quieres que renuncie a las noches?-le pregunto Kisuke confundido.

 

-No realmente-negó Ryuken con la cabeza.-Te conocí como anfitrión y respeto lo que eres, sé que no tienes sexo con todos tus clientes y que solo le regalas ilusiones mientras a mi me regales la verdad, puedo soportar que sigas trabajando como anfitrión después de todo nuestra vida en las noches queda en las noches en esta casa tu yo y Uryu somos como una familia, pero si alguna vez te revuelcas con otro fuera de las noches te echare sin contemplaciones de mi casa y mi cama-le advirtió Ryuken. Kisuke sonrió besándolo.

 

-Eso me gusta una familia suena bien-sonrió.-te lo juro lo de las noches solo es trabajo nadie me había llegado como tu Ryuken y si me lo pidieras renunciaría a las noches-le aseguro Kisuke.

 

-No-negó Ryuken-no lo hagas solo no ames a nadie más que a mí-le pidió Ryuken no podía pedirle a Kisuke que dejara su trabajo no quería que este al final lo odiara. Kisuke sonrió y abrazo a Ryuken, Ryuken definitivamente era especial.

 

***

 

-Ryuken-el peliblanco jefe de camareros casi se le va el alma por la boca cuando el hermano pequeño de Aizen entiéndase Ichigo lo sobresalto.

 

-¡Ichigo!-exclamo-¿que sucede?-pregunto.

 

-Eso quiero saber yo, cuenta, cuenta ¿como embrujaste al viejo Kisuke para que renunciara?-le pregunto con entusiasmo el pelinaranja.

 

-¿Que?-casi grito Ryuken.-¿que Kisuke renuncio?

 

-Eh bueno técnicamente no, solo que ha sacado el sexo de sus obligaciones se dedicara ahora como anfitrión solo a ser acompañante en cenas, fiestas y cosas así a vender sus usuales ilusiones pero ya no incluye el servicio de cama y sé que es por ti cuenta que le hiciste - pidió Ichigo con entusiasmo.

 

-Nada Ichigo yo no le hizo nada el me lo hizo a mi me hizo muy feliz-sonrió Ryuken con entusiasmo.

 

-Pues me alegra oírlo por que Aizen no es nada feliz-dijo divertido Kisuke volviendo a sobresaltar a Ryuken que se volteo hacia él con entusiasmo y se arrojo a sus brazos besándolo.

 

-¿Es verdad?-le pregunto el jefe de camareros.

 

-Si lo es no quiero tener sexo con nadie más que contigo tu me distes algo que jamás creí que encontraría amor Ryuken me enamore de ti-le dijo Kisuke sinceramente. Ryuken sonrió y miro a Kisuke con sus ojos llenos de un idéntico amor.

 

-Y yo a ti Kisuke yo también te amo a ti-le dijo besándolo. Ichigo sonrió se veían muy bien y hacían una buena pareja. Si en las noches no solo encontrabas placer en las noches a veces y de vez en cuando los anfitriones que existían para dar placer eran recompensados con el amor.

 

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que decidieron leer esta historia hasta su final, espero la disfrutaran ^^


End file.
